


Of kisses and feelings

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: When it first happened, it happened so fast that Kyungsoo barely registered what was going on.





	Of kisses and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Precious.1294 who chose #44 from 50 dialogue prompts by chrmdpoet.

When it first happened, it happened so fast that Kyungsoo barely registered what was going on.

He gulped down hard. Heartbeat palpitated faster. Oh Sehun had just kissed him. But no, he wouldn't consider it a kiss, his first kiss to be exact. Why? Because it was only just a game.  
  
"Oh Sehun!!!" Chanyeol bellowed in happiness as the bottle spin froze in Sehun's direction. The rest of the boys were hysterically laughing.  
  
"Sehun, truth or dare?" Baekhyun asked.  
  
Sehun looked contemplated for a bit before answering curtly, "dare."  
  
Jongin looked amazed at Sehun's bravery. Meanwhile, Minseok asked if Sehun was sure with the choice he made because knowing Baekhyun; the oldest of them all knew that it wouldn't be an easy dare at all.  
  
Sehun fidgeted in his seat when he saw a mischief smile on Baekhyun's lips.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Doh Kyungsoo."  
  
There was a hullabaloo after Baekhyun mentioned the dare. A whisper of 'are you crazy?' and 'Sehun, don't do it' filled the room.  
  
Kyungsoo who was quiet the whole time also made a ruckus, protesting like why on earth he had to be the target in Oh Sehun's dare. But deep down inside, he cursed himself for being foolish and told Baekhyun about his feelings for the younger man. It was obvious that Baekhyun was trying to be the Cupid for him.  
  
Baekhyun ignored Kyungsoo's protest and challenged Sehun instead, "are you scared?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Sehun retorted.  
  
Kyungsoo was busy threatening Baekhyun, telling him that he would kill the latter when he felt Sehun's fingers on his chin, tilting his head and 'chu'. A pair of lips locked into his own.  
  
-  
  
The second time it happened, Kyungsoo hated it.  
  
"I'm not your fucking toy, Oh Sehun." He yelled in anger before bolting out, not even caring to give Oh Sehun a chance to explain himself.  
  
Kyungsoo was working on his paper in the library when he felt a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He looked up to see it was Oh Sehun. He was about to ask where they were heading when Sehun halted abruptly. He swore he would have landed with his butt touching the ground first if it wasn't because of Oh Sehun holding him steady by the waist. His hand wrapped possessively, if he was allowed to describe how it was.  
  
Only then he saw Kim Junmyeon from the law faculty.  
  
"This is Doh Kyungsoo, my boyfriend."  
  
Kyungsoo's owlish eyes went as big as the size of the earth and again he barely registered what was going on before he felt Sehun's lips softly brushed against his. The kiss was different, the kiss was longer but he didn't know why he hated it.  
  
"So now you know that I have a boyfriend already, I hope you will leave me alone. Thank you."  
  
Sehun didn't wait for Junmyeon to respond and whirled around swiftly, taking Kyungsoo with him.  
  
-  
  
When it first happened, Sehun knew he was taking the advantage of the game. It wasn't right. The second time it happened, he knew he had hurt Kyungsoo so bad that he felt like the most useless, the stupidest person in the entire universe. Who would have hurt the feeling of the man he has feelings for? Well, he was probably the only idiot who would do that. Thus, he said to himself, he had to make things right.  
  
His attempts to contact Kyungsoo were to no avail. The man simply didn't want to talk to him. So, he asked Baekhyun for help, telling the latter of what was happening only to get scolded at the end. He deserved it, of course. But at least after all the scolding, Baekhyun agreed to help. He called Kyungsoo and asked the latter to meet him at the park where in fact it was going to be Sehun, showing up to explain everything to Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo was ready to sprint upon seeing Sehun instead of Baekhyun at the park that afternoon. But luckily Sehun was fast enough to stop the man from doing so.

"Please don't go, please. I promise I'll be quick. So, please stay and listen to what I'm gonna say, Soo." Sehun begged.  
  
"Baekhyun told me about what you feel for me." Sehun said with a thin smile on his lips. However, he had his eyes fixed to the ground.

"What?" Kyungsoo uttered in disbelief. How could Baekhyun do this to him? How could he tell Sehun about his feelings?  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, eyes clouded with tears already. He heaved a sigh. "So, because you know how I feel, you think you can play with my feelings? Making me your fucking toy, huh?"  
  
Sehun was taken aback and looked up to meet Kyungsoo's sorrowful gaze. He realized he made a mistake because this wasn't what he had imagined. This reaction wasn't what he had in mind. He knew he had to think quickly, he needed to act fast to mend the situation.  
  
He didn't think much anymore when he told Kyungsoo what he feels about the man. "I like you, Doh Kyungsoo. I really really like you." He emphasized his confession but no reaction came from the smaller man standing before him.  
  
Kyungsoo's tone was so cold when he responded that it made Sehun cringed. "So what now? Do you feel pity for me? For this one-sided feeling so you just told me you like me? If this is you feeling guilty about those kisses then don't be, I--"  
  
Kyungsoo was silent with a pair of lips on his. He used all his power to push Sehun away but the more he did, the more demanding Sehun was.  
  
It was too painful, Kyungsoo thought. He could handle this unrequited love but not if Sehun acted this way, pretending that he felt the same way. Running out of energy, Kyungsoo just stood there and did nothing. His flooding tears were the only expression of what he was feeling. He got so caught up in his own anguish that he only realized Sehun has stopped lip locking their lips and now kissing his whole face. The latter began with his forehead then his temples, nose, cheeks, chin and last kissed away his tears.  
  
Sehun pulled Kyungsoo in a tight embrace and whispered, "I like you, Doh Kyungsoo. I think I like you longer. But to be honest, I don't care who likes who first. I just know I like you a lot and it hurts me to see you hurting like this."  
  
Kyungsoo cracked his eyes open and what he saw was a weeping Sehun. The other man cried as much as he did.  
  
"I know I was a coward, I took the advantage of the situation because I was afraid you didn't feel the same but Baekh--"  
  
"Umm..." This time it was Sehun who was silent with a pair of lips on his.  
  
"You talk too much." Kyungsoo said after they broke apart from the kiss.  
  
Sehun smiled and pulled Kyungsoo into another tight embrace.  
  
"I hope I don't sound creepy, pervert or cheesy."  
  
Kyungsoo was confused but still listened to what Sehun said.  
  
"From those two kisses, I still remember the way you taste."  
  
"Oh god, you're right that sound creepy, pervert and cheesy." Kyungsoo hollered and Sehun laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh Sehun, I dare you not to talk creepy, pervert and cheesy anymore."  
  
Sehun nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"I dare you to like me for as long as you can."  
  
Sehun vehemently nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"I dare you to kiss me again." Kyungsoo uttered, face turned red.  
  
Sehun's eyes turned into crescent before he leaned in and sealed their lips for their third kiss or maybe technically their fifth kiss to be sixth and so on and so on.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
